


The Missing Piece

by ToriRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Force Ghosts, Rey Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, bb-8 is cute, buliding a ligthsaber, freeing stormtropers, poe/finn mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRay/pseuds/ToriRay
Summary: While on vacation from building the New Republic, Rey finds the last piece to building her new ligthsaber.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 22





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot that I wrote this morning as I was thinking about Rise of Skywalker.

It had been three months since the destruction of the final order, and the resistance had never been more chaotic. She could only imagine what Luke had felt like doing this same thing thirty years ago. Only ever having time to eat something quick and catch a few hours on a cot.   
She had been traveling with Finn and Poe, trying to find Finn’s old company and helping free any other troopers they came across. They had been successful with five companies so far, helping them get back to a New Republic base for debriefing and resettlement on new homes of their choosing. The way Finn’s eyes shown every time they filled the Falcon up with former troopers was of pure joy, and his force signature would flare in beautiful colors, showing his happiness.   
His presence was loud when these things would happen, louder than others. In those moments that he was overcome by joy she felt as if she would be able to tell from the other side of the planet. When a company would refuse and begin fighting against the rebels who they know destroyed their order, she could feel his depression, his anger that he could not save them.  
She did not know if he was force sensitive. She had only ever known three, all of whom were dead now, watching from the force, guiding her on her path though never directly interfering.   
They had decided to take a small break for a week from finding the companies. She and Poe had decided after two companies in a row trying to kill them a vacation was in order. They had sent in word to command that they would be off the grid for a couple of days, but not to worry. They had decided on Endor with Jannah and her crew, a relaxing vacation for Finn to be set straight by the other former stormtroopers and for her to have sometime to meditate on the visions she had been having.  
When they arrived they were welcomed by the dark-skinned leader of the new colony of former troopers. Jannah welcomed Finn with a large hug and quickly whisked him away to meet the others that had arrived since he began his mission. Leaving her and Poe with the Falcon.  
“I need to make sure BB-8 sent the message to command so they don’t label us dead.” Poe said awkwardly, the same way he had spoken to her since she caught him making out with Finn a few nights ago.  
“Ok, I need to check something out, but I’ll be back by dinner.” She said, throwing her staff behind her back and making sure Luke’s light saber was on her hip before walking down the ramp  
“Rey. Just make sure not to do any Jedi things without first telling us so we can help you” he said in a hurry. She knew that Finn liked her, but she also knew the Finn liked Poe more than he realized, and Poe, well he might sleep around but when ever Finn was in the room the piolet would light up and step a little closer to the former trooper.  
“Don’t worry, today is not a day for ‘weird force things’, I just need to check something out.”   
Poe had been saying that he would never understand the mythical thing that happened to be real, and Rey had to agree sometimes. These feelings that she had to go somewhere or do something were not anything she had been able to translate from the ancient texts. She just knew it was the force showing her the path she needed to take.  
She began walking along the grassy plains of the forest moon. It was peaceful out here. Nothing like the sandy dunes of her childhood, and not like the jungle training course she had run so many times. This was a calm that she had not been able to achieve even while meditating.   
She took off her staff and sat down on the grass, overlooking the waves and the far away islands in the distance. She took a breath in and closed her eyes as she began to sink into the force. The mediation can swiftly. She could feel all that was around her, the camp to the south of her where Finn was introducing Poe to the troopers who had chosen new names rather than serial numbers. She could feel the tree villages to the west, where thousands of Ewoks went about their day. She could feel the lingering pain of death to the northeast, where the remains of the second Death Star lay in the turbulent waters.   
There was something calling to her here. It wasn’t coming from the Death Star, it was coming from the sea, beneath the crashing waves was a voice that called out to the surface. That was calling for her.  
She reached out more and sunk deeper into the force, feeling the world around her, feeling the churning of the ocean and going beneath the waters and pushing through metal and the living fish around it. She pushed through the sand and the rocks, and she found it. A lightsaber. One that was very familiar to her.   
She put her arm out and called the saber to her, gently guiding the handle from the depths of the ocean to her hand on dry land. She could feel the cracked crystal respond to her call as it whizzed out of the sea and into her grasp.  
She could feel the darkness and conflict that coursed through the kyber inside. She could feel a bit of Ben in it. She knew that he had turned back to the light with this blade in his hand, she could feel the conflict inside of it. It no longer wanted to be aligned to the darkness, just as its master had wanted.  
A thought occurred to her as she placed the blade down in front of her. She reached into it with the force and she began taking the blade apart without even touching it.  
‘how much easier would my like on Jakku been if I had known how to do this then’ she thought as a small smile crossed her lips.  
She watched as the parts floated around and a circle before the final part was revealed. The long, cracked crystal inside that bleed red light. It cried in the force as it was revealed to her light, but it also asked to share that. The crystal wanted to know the light, to know peace that Ren had not allowed it to have.  
Rey felt deep into the crystal. She could see all that it had done.   
She watched as Ben constructed his iconic blade and used it the first time on his father’s temple. As he began destroying the large structure and killing the children inside.  
As he left his uncles planet and joined Snoke, all the killing and destruction that came after. She did not want to watch as he killed alien species after species, as he burnt homes and struck fear into everyone’s heart, just as he had done to her when they first met on Takodana. She watched because she had to know what this crystal had done, as she watched she put her light into it. Her feelings of love and hope, her memories of Finn, Poe, Leia, Rose, Luke, BB-8. Her experiences against the darkness; the vision of her upon the Sith Throne, her dark side self that rests in the ruins just a click away, and her beating those visions.   
She poured herself into the crystal as she began to feel it lighten and reform itself. The crystal no longer felt like it was bleeding as it came to rest on the grass in front of her. She picked it up with her hand and examined it. There was no more crack! It no longer bled red and darkness, it was now light and whole.   
A welling of pride flowed through her as she turned to look behind her. It was Ben. He stood there surrounded by the blue glow that followed Master Luke and Master Leia when she saw them.   
He did not speak as she held out the crystal for him to see. He gave her a small smile as he walked closer to her, still as silent as the desert.  
“I don’t know how to make a lightsaber. I need your help.” She asked, still holding out the crystal to him.  
He smiled and sat down next to her. He picked up her staff and placed it with the pieces of his old saber. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Showing her how to make a lightsaber; thousands of designs ran through her head as they sat there. She knew she wanted it to be traditional like Luke and Leia’s, but she also knew she would need something more. Something that would stand out from her former Jedi.   
She decided and nodded to him; one design burned into her brain as she began taking her staff apart with the force. She had all she needed right here, all the pieces of a former darksider blade and the staff that she had used since she found it amongst the scraps of a star destroyer.  
The pieces lifted and began circling around in front of her, she held the crystal in her palm as it levitated up and joined in with the other pieces, sitting right in the middle.   
She began putting the pieces together with the force. Hearing them click and fasten into each other. Hearing the soft pats as the different metals touched one another and connected through the will of the force.  
Her new lightsaber floated down to her hands as she grasped it tightly. her lightsaber. Her own lightsaber that she had made and not found in a basement or behind a stone wall. She had created this, purified the crystal herself.  
She turned to Ben with a smile on her face, ready to turn it on to show him what she had done with his help. But he was gone. Not even the grass showed that he was ever there.  
She grew sad that he could not stay, but the force had let him see her create something new from his old weapon, for now that would have to be enough for her.  
She did not turn on the lightsaber, but put it on her belt and began walking back to the falcon, she had something else to do before she could begin her new journey.  
\-----  
Finn and Poe had wanted to come with her, but she knew she had to do it alone. She had to go back to where this all started. To the desert that had raised both Luke and Anakin, to a desert which started the galaxy’s most important story.  
It had not taken long for her to fly to Tatooine, but it had taken time to find the coordinates for the Lars Homestead that had not been used in almost four decades. Thankfully the force had guided her to the small, half buried home.   
She walked around, trying to find the right place. The home had so many mermories in it. She could feel the Jedi that had walked through it in the past.   
Anakin Skywalker, with his pain and anguish, a Jedi that held a deep darkness that would take him decades to overcome, but not before almost balancing the galaxy.  
An older man with ginger hair named Ben, passing off a baby to a newlywed couple, his sadness and regret only balanced out by his hope that one day all would be right.  
And Luke Skywalker, her master had grown up here. Spent nineteen years dreaming of flying away and doing something in the galaxy. She could hear the ghost of a young boy, memories of a past lived and forgotten.  
She found a spot not to far from the house as she took out a cloth and placed two ligthsabers on it, carefully wrapping them up.   
She had read in the ancient texts that a Jedi’s body would be burned and their lightsaber buried with the ashes, but there was no body to burn. Both Luke and Leia had died and given their bodies to the force, never again to return to this plane. She did have their lightsabers. She placed them on the sand and pushed them down with the force, deep enough that no one would find them till they called out to the last of her own order thousands of years in the future hopefully.   
‘goodbye’ she thought to them, knowing they could here her through the force.  
“Who are you” A scratchy voice asked from behind her.  
She turned to face an old woman; face weathered from living in the desert all her life. A fate that Rey had escaped, “I’m Rey”  
“Rey who?”  
Rey who indeed. She would not take her grandfather’s name, one that was just as bad as a curse in her opinion. But there were no other families that she could claim. Many of the troopers that Finn was with had only taken first names just like her friend. Usually referring to their call sign or nickname for a surname. But Rey had none of those. She had thought about using Solo, but Chewie had told her that wasn’t even Han’s real name, it had been given to him by the imperials.   
She looked off into the horizon, hoping she would find an answer. She did.   
Looking at her were Luke and Leia, in Jedi robes of white and beige. Leia’s hair in perfect order like it always was and Luke looking prouder than she had ever seen him.  
“Skywalker. Rey Skywalker” She said automatically to the old woman as she watched her mentors disappear back into the force.  
The old woman shook her head approvingly and continued to walk across the desert with her camel.   
Rey watched as she left before her hand fell on her new lightsaber. The only lightsaber she knew of now. Its rough handle was a mix between her staff and the black metal Kylo had been fond of.   
She hit the rotator on the top and watched as a brilliant orange light shone from it.   
Her very own lightsaber.  
She could feel Ben’s energies from the blade as she rotated the switch once more and a second blade appeared from the bottom of the handle. It was hers. it was a mix of the old staff she had once used to defend herself before she had awakened the force inside of herself, and the new of the lightsabers she had never dreamed about seeing before she met Maz and Luke.  
She turned it back off as BB-8 rolled next to her, chatting about how the sand was getting caught in its gears.  
Rey smiled as she stood up and walked to over look the homestead and the twin suns setting. She didn’t think she would ever be back to this planet, or any others like it. She had had her fill of endless deserts that lead to nowhere. She needed to find an old Jedi temple, to find more force sensitives and help train them to use their powers. She would not allow what happened to Ben to happen to any other child in the galaxy.   
With the Sith gone she could do just as she wanted. She would not make the mistakes that her forbears made, she would keep the peace and not lose sight of what the force wanted and needed.   
As the suns set and the chill set into the air she boarded the Falcon. Looking over the controls as she set her course back to Endor moon.


End file.
